


guess she means 8usiness

by pinklesbian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Gen, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 15:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklesbian/pseuds/pinklesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska, flashbacks, 8luh 8luh, yeah. Her scar and stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	guess she means 8usiness

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 AM and I don't know what this is. Happy New Year.

Her fingers toyed with the hem of her shirt. She was alone, of course, but it was still... something new. Sighing, she lifted it up and over her head, careful of her horns, and dropped it on the floor by her feet. She swallowed hard and looked to the ceiling. Oh man, she really didn't like doing this.

She reached her arms behind her back, fumbling with the clasp of her bra. Human things are so weird, jeez. Why the hell do you need two layers of clothes? Her eyelids fluttered closed as she finally unhooked her bra and it fell to the ground, joining her signature Scorpio shirt.

She pressed two of her fingers to a spot below her sternum. It wasn't the nudity that made her uneasy. She didn't give a flying fuck about that. It was the memories, the flashbacks that accompanied this.

The blue-grey scar underneath her fingertips.

She feels she cannot support her own weight anymore and drops to one knee. She thinks about her pseudo-sister. She can't even look at her anymore without having terrible flashbacks. Not that she _blames_ Terezi for killing her. She just has to check to see if she is gushing blood like she _feels_ she is (she is almost always not). She wipes away a few tears, has to excuse herself. She tugs her hair and screams.

It sort of puts a damper on their friendship.

They don't have a friendship. Vriska's feelings have gradually been getting blacker and blacker for the Libra. 

She runs her fingers over her scar again, remembering what it felt like. Remembering how it _hurt,_ god, it hurt. Sometimes she wants to kill Terezi. Just, you know, to get even. To end the hatred boiling inside of her.

She's not supposed to think that way anymore, but she can't help it. 

She opens her eyes and sees black and grey, the red of your husktop. Blue, blue, beautiful blue blood spilt everywhere. 

She blinks and it's gone. She's in her resp-- bedroom. Her bedroom. 

She touches her scar and it reminds her that it wasn't all just a dream. 


End file.
